Blind, But Now I See
by BuyoGal A.K.A. Lustmuffin
Summary: Eowyn-FaramirAragorn-ArwenThis fanfic. eowynAragorn Chapter 1 up!
1. Chapter 1

"Aragorn, I need to break up with you. Don't get me wrong; because it's not you it's  
  
Faramir ...and me...well, the reason is... I cheated on him with you, and now...I'm  
  
pregnant."  
  
Those were the last words Arwen said to him. Aragorn was standing outside. He was  
  
contemplating his shuffled thoughts on his troubled mind. It was done. The ring was  
  
cast back into the fires of mount doom. HE was alone. Sure, he was king of Gondor, but  
  
he was missing one thing. A queen. But who? There was no eligible lady in the land  
  
until.... Eowyn. Had she married? He wasn't sure. He always had felt that attraction to  
  
Eowyn, the new princess of Rohan, yet he dismissed it for Arwen. Arwen. He had  
  
brushed aside his feelings for Eowyn to save Arwen, his first love. His last love, he was  
  
sure of it. Maybe it was time to revisit Rohan and rethink a few things. He saddled his  
  
horse, Brego, and Awayyyyy.....he went!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eowyn rubbed her tear-stricken face. It wouldn't do for her face to get all blotchy, but  
  
then again, she had a good reason. Her fiancé, Faramir, had impregnated Arwen. He  
  
said he was envisioning her. He told her a bunch of lies. He betrayed her and left her out  
  
to dry. He hastily called off thee marriage, and left with Arwen to Eru- knows-where.  
  
She had already been rejected by Aragorn, a few months ago, and true, she still had  
  
feelings for him, but those feelings disappeared as soon as she met Faramir. Faramir, he  
  
could always make her laugh. She now mourned the loss of her uncle as well as her love.  
  
"Princess, Eowyn? It's time to go to dinner now."  
  
"I'll be along, Ally." (THERE I PUT YOU IN MY FIC!!!!)  
  
"As you wish, princess." All right, where she is going is a honor banquet in honor of the Fellowship. Till next time, this is Buyogal. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Thank you to all my nice reviewers and this is a spin-off of LOTR. A What- if, if you  
  
will. It's not that serious. If you don't like it, then don't read it. It's that simple.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Aragorn slowed his horse to a halt. He took in a breath of fresh air. This was Rohan, the  
  
land of the horse-lords. He remembered its rolling hills, which the fellowship came to  
  
know. He urged Brego to a gallop, to Edoras. On the Way, he met Gimli the dwarf.  
  
"Hello, old Friend."  
  
"Hello, Laddie."  
  
"Need a ride?"  
  
"If ye can spare it."  
  
"It's nothing for an friend."  
  
Aragorn lifted, and grunted with Gimli's weight. He was fat for a dwarf. They galloped  
  
to Edoras, where Legolas was tying Arod. He greeted them, and they went inside, to a  
  
hero's welcome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eowyn sat on her throne, looking for Aragorn. She had her maid, Ally, stand by her.  
  
"Now Ally, what do you think of that Elf right there?"  
  
"Master Legolas? My lady? Well, he's well, handsome, but he's not what I'm looking  
  
for."  
  
"How about Merry?"  
  
"Sir Merry is nice too, and he makes me laugh, but there's only one of the fellowship that  
  
I've got my eye on."  
  
"Who, pray tell?"*Aragorn, she thought*  
  
"Why, Sir Gimli! He's daring an handsome and far more rugged than the others, milady."  
  
Eowyn, blushed and said, "Er.... that'll be all, Ally, go have some fun."  
  
As Ally went down to find Gimli, and most likely flirt with him, Eowyn sighed. She  
  
went out for some air, from the hot hall. There she saw a silhouetted figure.  
  
"Sir? Is the party too much for you?"  
  
"No, princess. How about you," asked a familiar voice?  
  
"Aragorn?" She breathed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Here's where I'll stop it. Please Review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seldom people do.  
  
Buyogal  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hello, fair Eowyn, it's been a long time."  
  
"Yes, it has, I haven't seen you since your coronation."  
  
"I trust you've...er... heard about the my situation with Arwen."  
  
"And Faramir too. Oh, Aragorn, how could they do this to us?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. I certainly can't have a queen who has sons elsewhere."  
  
"And I certainly can't be the same, to Faramir, I mean."  
  
"Well, they've gone off and can't be found, but all we can do is wish them the best."  
  
"Aragorn, I can't wish them the best, because I...I wish this never happened."  
  
"I know, but we can't do anything about the situation, but put on a smile for the crowd  
  
and hide our tears."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Eowyn, I have a suggest a plan. Will you marry me?"  
  
"What? Aragorn, I-"  
  
"Face it Eowyn. We aren't getting any younger. We have to marry sometime, even if  
  
it's someone that isn't like our first love."  
  
"I need time, Aragorn. I still have to sort all this mess out of my head."  
  
"Then please, think upon it and you'll see my reason. Goodnight, Eowyn."  
  
All right I'll stop there. I won't update until late April, cause its spring break and I'm  
  
going to Mexico. Till Next Time!!!  
  
Buyogal 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I LOVE YOU EMBO!!!!!!!!  
  
Eowyn tossed and turned all night. She lay awake thinking of Aragorn's proposal. He sounded so, so forward. He didn't sound like he was in love. He sounded like he was sacrificing something. No, she decided. I won't be the guest of honor at his pity party. He won't use me as a scapegoat, trying to take advantage of my feelings. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Aragorn studied his temporary living quarters. It was nice, and it had that homely look to it. It was a nice change in pace compared to the stone walls and cold interior of Gondor. Eowyn, as queen would liven up the place, like a nice Martha Stewart. (AN: Sorry, I couldn't resist!). As he lay awake, he opened up the ring, made from the elven star, which Arwen threw at him, as she moved out. It was clear and perfect just like she was. She had loved him too. She had, but it was a matter of lapsed judgment. She thought that he was after Eowyn. She had deliberately hurt him. She felt nothing for hi after that. She was enraged after he made the Elven Star into a ring. She kept the shards, and threw back the ring, because it was worthless to her now. He closed the case back, and tucked it back into his satchel. Even as King, he kept a bag. He lad his dirty head on the nice clean pillow and went to sleep. (A/N: He has some serious hygenial issues, I'm sorry.) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* It was midday, and Eowyn was tapping her hands on the table, dreading her meeting with Aragorn. He maid, Ally, was knitting.  
  
"Er, begging my lady's pardon, could ye please stop drummin'? This is the third time I've messed up this washcloth for his Majesty of Gondor."  
  
"Oh, sorry Ally. I'm a little, well anxious about my meeting with Aragorn."  
  
"Well, its not gettin' his washcloth done any faster."  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Coming!" Ally practically flew to the door and thrust it open, revealing, a clean, shaven King of Gondor.(for once!)  
  
"Shall we?" Aragorn extended his arm.  
  
"Umm, yes, we, umm, shall." Eowyn answered.  
  
Then they walked, to the dining room for lunch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Allright, here is the latest chapter, the date I put this up is 4-21-04, will update whenever the hell I feel like it, and so see ya! I ( Embo!!!!!! 


End file.
